Atom Release - Uzumaki Naruto's Adventure
by AzureDragonFlame
Summary: Naruto has Atom Release and can control things on a sub-atomic level. Non-Alcoholic Tsunade, God-like Naruto, Smart Naruto, possible Minato bashing, Alive Kushina, NaruKushi. M just in case


**Hello, Azure back. I know I've been gone way too long, and I don't have good reason. But still, I'd like to redeem myself. So let me bring you another story. This one is a Naruto story, obviously.**

 **Naruto has Atom Release and can control things on a sub-atomic level. Non-Alcoholic Tsunade, God-like Naruto, Smart Naruto, Minato bashing, Alive Kushina, NaruKushi**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do** **NOT** **own Naruto. If I did, many things would be different.**

 **Now, on to the story.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Although I didn't know of the Namikaze part until later, but we'll get to that. My tale begins in the slums of Konoha…

"Find the demon brat!"

"I'm going to kill it this time!"

"We shouldn't have let you live!"

A group of villagers kept yelling. This is quite usual, although this time will be different. They will finally repay the village.

One of the villagers stumbled upon an ally. It was empty, except for the distinct sun-kissed blonde hair of one boy. He seemed to be encouraging somebody to keep running. A woman. She had fiery red hair and seemed to be close to the boy's age.

"I found the demon brat! Time to end you," One of the villager yelled. The group seemed to be satisfied that the boy was finally found, although they didn't understand why the girl was there. Nobody did, not even Naruto Uzumaki, the boy. Naruto didn't even know her name. He saw her stumble into the ally and decided to help.

"Are you alright? What happened? What's your name?" Naruto kept asking, ignoring the villagers. That was when it happened. He found a kunai impale his scarred skin. It didn't hurt as much as it should since it happened all the time to him, although this one hurt more than usual. 'It must have chakra surrounding it' Naruto thought. He didn't have that much of an understanding of it, but he knew the basic concept of it.

"I hit him! Finish that demon," Naruto heard one of the shinobi in the group yell. He was scared for the first time in years. Only six years old and he's always close to death. He had a bad feeling about this time, though. He felt 3 more kunai stick into his body, but he just stayed still, shielding the girl. Then, he felt a kunai pierce his heart.

He expected it to hurt, anybody would. But that's not what happened. Right before it hit his heart, he felt rejuvenated. He then saw the multiple kunai in him dissolve and heal his wounds. The excess added to his body mass. He got bigger suddenly, and the villagers just kept coming closer. They really should've been expecting for something to happen. They messed too much and now it was time for retribution. Next thing they found, a barrier formed around Naruto. Everybody but Naruto and the girl just disappeared, Naruto getting bigger and the girl starting to feel better.

* * *

She was watching the whole thing, and she honestly should have been fearful of Naruto, but she just felt protected. She hugged him and cried. Naruto didn't know what to do. He never gets to talk to anyone except for Jiji. *Sniffle* "Kushina," the girl spoke.

Naruto didn't hear what she said, only a mumble to him. "What?" He asked.

"My name. Kushina. Thank you for saving me. I didn't know what to think about what happened." The now named Kushina told him.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. What happened to you?" He inquired.

"I don't know. I only remember little things. All I know is that," She turned away, "I…I was dying."

Naruto's eyes widened. He's experience many near-death experiences, so he can relate. But he needed to know why she was so close to death. He needed to know how he could help her. "What happened? How can I help you, Kushi-Chan?" He asked.

She blushed from the sudden nickname. "I had a husband, I think? And the town I was in was almost demolished. I think I was giving birth. It's fuzzy, but where am I?" She told him.

"You're in Konoha, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, his tic seeming to have an effect on Kushina.

'I'm in Konoha? This is too weird.' She thought. "Where's Minato?" She asked, thinking he was still hokage.

"Minato? The old Hokage? He's dead…" Naruto had a sad face. After all, he looks up to Minato. He was an amazing shinobi and Naruto wanted to be like him. Naruto can't join the academy until 7, though. So that means he can't be like his idol yet.

Kushina grew wide eyes, before fainting.

* * *

' **Good job Kit. You shouldn't just say things so sudden like that** ,' Naruto heard in his head.

"Who is that? Who's in my head? Is this a shinobi trick from the Anbu that Jiji sends after me?" Naruto said in fear. He doesn't trust anybody but Jiji and 2 of his Anbu. One with a dog mask and another with a cat mask. They were the only ones who didn't abuse him. Naruto heard a laugh that confused him greatly. What was so funny?

' **I'm offended that you compare me to such rude people. I, Kit, am the one locked inside of you. To show you what I mean, look at your belly** ' Naruto heard and cautiously looked at his belly. On there, he saw a strange marking. ' **That is what traps me inside of you, although I don't want to be outside for a while. I quite enjoy the view and the potential of your abilities** '

"What's your name, because if you're trapped inside of me then I would think that we would be together for a while?" Naruto asked.

' **Just think about what you want to say from now on, Kit. People will think you're crazy. And call me Otono for now. I am your prisoner, mostly because of me wanting to be trapped. Although I do want to get out sometime, I fell we will enjoy each other's company. Although the reason I contacted you is that I would like you to be my student. Now hear me out. I am a biju and the reason you are attacked. But I would like to right my wrongs and I can only start by helping you. So, do you trust me?** ' Otono asked.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto came to a conclusion. "Fine. I'll be your student. But you must want something in return."

' **I like how you think. Honestly, I just want an interesting master. And one more thing. You have to eat ramen. A lot of ramen.** ' Otono told him before letting out a high pitched laugh. ' **And by the way. I'm a girl** ' Naruto comically dropped at that.

*Sigh* It's good to be Otono.

* * *

It's been a year and Naruto is already Chunin level. Tomorrow is his first day at the academy with Kushina. She was close to Chunin, but not yet. Of course, Naruto got the brunt of the training.

Naruto woke up in his small apartment bed, yawning before feeling a weight before him. Him and Kushina seemed to naturally be attracted to each other, he noticed. He looked out the window, and he saw a kunai coming for him. He wondered why it was getting bigger, still in his sleepy haze. But then it hit him. Or almost, if not for the constant field that stops things right before things can penetrate his body.

Then he saw the reason behind the kunai. On it, a note that dropped off when the kunai dissolved. It said, 'Wake up, or don't. Just saying, but if you don't, I'll make your academy life hell. XOXO –Kakashi"

Naruto instantly jumped up, fearing for his second sensei's threat. The thing is, Kakashi found Naruto in an empty training ground earlier in the year.

* * *

His shirt was off and his many scars from the village showing. Naruto was just sitting there with his eyes closed, before Kakashi felt an enormous amount of chakra coming from the boy. Naruto opened his eyes when his atom field felt a familiar signature that Naruto now knows to be the Dog Anbu. He calmed down, before he realized that nobody was supposed to watch him train. He opened his eyes and got into a familiar stance of the Kitsune Taijutsu technique, his constant henge dropping showing elongated claws and foxy ears with a tail swaying cautiously behind him.

Kakashi remembered seeing Naruto the many times Sarutobi told him to watch over the boy. But Kakashi doesn't remember this side of the boy. Kakashi knowing that the boy has a chance to beat him in a fight just from feeling his strange chakra, held his hands up. Giving Naruto two thumbs up, Kakashi can see the confusion in his eyes.

'Why doesn't he fear me? I'm different. I'm a monster.' Naruto thought.

Kakashi could see multiple emotions flash in Naruto's eyes, the main one was fear. "I'm not here to fight, Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened, wondering how the Dog Anbu knew his name.

"How do you know me?" Naruto asked, fear quite evident in his voice.

"Everybody knows of you. Naruto Uzumaki. Blamed for something he has no control over" Kakashi answered, a sort of sorrow passing in his face.

"How do you know of that? Who are you," Naruto yelled in his confusion.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, also known as Inu. The master of getting lost on the road of life! The greatest shinobi!" Kakashi said before giggling.

Naruto's clearly amused expression showed, his henge covering him again. He held up his hand with two fingers pointed towards the sky. Kakashi felt the earth shake before he saw a short red-headed girl appear from the earth. She nodded to Naruto and looked towards Kakashi, "My name is Kushina, Dattebane! Believe it!" She said. Kakashi's eye widened before he eye-smiled.

"Hello. I'm sure you heard me talking to Naruto. I feel we will all get along here," Kakashi said.

* * *

Back to the present, Kakashi had come into the bedroom. "Oh Naruto, I didn't know you and Kushina did THAT in bed" He teased.

Naruto's face went red. "Kakashi, how many times do I have to tell you? We aren't together like that. And I'm too young for that, Dattebayo."

Kakashi smiled when he heard a faint 'yet' from the blonde. "It's time to get up. I packed you two food. Good thing you only eat ramen, or else I'd be broke by now" Kakashi told him.

Naruto and Kushina arrived at the academy only a couple minutes later after getting ready and using shunshin. Naruto's outfit consisted of black combat boots and cargo pants tucked into his boots. He had a gray undershirt and on top of that, he wore a black jacket that had red lining. He had a pouch of seals he made with fuinjutsu earlier, and another with the standard kunai and throwing stars every ninja has. He also had many weight seals and chakra absorption seals on him in order to hide his presence and help him train, but he can deactivate them on command.

Kushina's outfit consisted of a black skirt with mesh leggings underneath, the standard sandals, a mesh top, and a jacket that was identical to Naruto's. She had all the gear and seals Naruto had, Otono having taught Naruto and Naruto having taught Kushina.

"Well Kushi-Chan, let's head in," Naruto said. Kushina still blushing when he calls her that. Which was funny considering that he always called her that.

Anyways, with a 'Humph' in response, they walked in. Everyone's eyes went over to them, the guys oogling Kushina and the girls fangirling over Naruto. They held hands to make others back off, although they knew it wouldn't be enough. That proved true when one of the boys approached Kushina.

"Hey. Why don't you leave your pussy of a boyfriend and be with the alpha male, me?" The boy said. Naruto thinks he remembers seeing him around the town. Kiba Inuzaka.

She just ignored him, trying to walk past. When he felt ignored, he grabbed her arm. "Where are you going, bitch?" He said. That was the last straw.

With a quick shunshin, Naruto appeared behind Kiba, holding his arm behind his back. " **Don't you ever fucking touch MY Kushi-Chan,** " Naruto said in a demonic voice. The girls went crazy over that. Kushina shivered at the tone of Naruto's voice. But not in fear. She thought it was sexy. She may be 7, but she's lived a past life and is more mature than any other kids.

That was another thing. She remembered most of what happened on the day before she met Naruto, but only that day. A stray jutsu struck Kushina that should have killed her. But since she had a cloak around her from the Kyuubi that was about to break out from the birth. The cloak interfered with the jutsu and it made her travel into the future and made her younger. She also figured out that Naruto is her child, but she won't tell him. She didn't want scare him away. After all, they were practically dating.

Kiba scoffed, before angrily walking away. Naruto and Kushina picked two seats close to the window. They scooted the chairs into one and cuddled up to each other in comfort. The girls of the class glaring at the back of Kushina's head and the boys of the head releasing KI towards Naruto. Naruto just sent a burst of KI out that made the other classmates look away in fear. Sometimes, being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was useful. He found out the name given to his prisoner from the villagers is Kyuubi. Her real name was Otono. She was also very nice.

At that moment, the class's sensei walked in. "Hi, my name is Iruka and I hope that we can become close friends," Iruka said, eyeing Naruto for a moment. Then he smiled openly and said, "Let's meet our new classmates. Naruto, Kushina. Get up here."

Naruto and Kushina walked up to the front hand in hand, a fact that made the class jealous. "Hi, my name is Naruto/Kushina and I'm going to show the world how great I can be, believe it Dattebane/Dattebayo!" They said in unison.

* * *

It was the day of graduation. Naruto and Kushina cuddled in their seats waiting to be called. Even if they weren't officially together, they still acted as if they were. Anyways, Naruto knew how the academy paired people. He did the worst in the class. He knew that the worst male will be paired with the best male and best female. It's obvious that Kushina is the second best of the class, behind Naruto of course, and the best of the girls. Naruto could've been first, but where's the fun in that?

"Naruto! Step into the room," Iruka said. Naruto followed his sensei to the back room, three Chunin waiting for him there. "Alright, for your first test, make a clone." Naruto just stood there arms crossed and a clone popped into the space next to him, no smoke and no noise. "Now, perform a henge." Naruto stood there again, before he released his normal henge. Iruka, thinking that it was just a henge, nodded. Naruto put his henge back up, smiling at how easy it was to fool them. "For the third test, I'll need you to Kawarimi. Again, Naruto stood there. Suddenly, in his place was the Hokage. Bubbles covered his privates while he laughed perversely, in front of him a book titled "Icha Icha Paradise". He noticed that he felt cold air on his body before looking around. He jumped in shock and he started yelling a familiar name.

"Fuck you Nar-!" He yelled before he was cut off and in his place, stood a moist Naruto. "I guess I forgot to water walk before I got wet," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head. Iruka just shook his head and handed Naruto a headband. Naruto walked out of the room, Kushina being called in when he walked out. After that, the Hokage knew he had to get back at Naruto and Kushina.

* * *

It has been three hours. THREE damn hours that Naruto, Kushina, and Sasuke waited for their sensei to show up. Naruto and Kushina were excited that their father figure would teach them, while Sasuke annoyed that he had to wait so long. At least his team wasn't bad. Naruto and Kushina were loud but they were better that that Harpy or Kiba. He considered himself lucky.

It was at this moment that Kakashi decided to show up. He was rubbing the back of his head while saying something about "The road of life". "Meet me on the roof in five minutes," was all he said before he walked out. Naruto and Kushina instantly performed a shunshin to get up there, while Sasuke grumbled about "walking up all those damn steps".

* * *

On the roof, Naruto was sitting on the steps while Kushina lay in his lap. They were smiling at each other, glad that they could be alone at least a little. They got lost in each other's eyes, when they heard Kakashi clear his voice. Only then did they notice that they were about to kiss. Their first kiss had almost happened, but once again it was thwarted by Kakashi. They jumped back, blushing. Naruto glared at Kakashi before laying Kushina back in his lap. Sasuke chose that moment to open the door, questioningly glancing at all of them. All they did was shrug before they all sat on the stairs, Kakashi standing in front of them.

"Alright. You will all introduce yourself right now. We need to know about our team. I'll show you how. My name is Hatake Kakashi and my likes are... Not important. My dislike, also not important. My dream doesn't matter, and I don't have any goals." Kakashi said.

Everybody rolled their eyes, Naruto deciding to introduce himself. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, Kushi-Chan, protecting my friends, and getting stronger. My dislikes are Sakura Harpy – Err, Haruno – and rapists. Also, the colour orange. My goal is to become the Hokage. My dream is to have a family." Everybody nodded at Naruto, understanding him.

Kushina went next. "My name is Uzumaki Kushina. I like ramen, Naru-Kun, protecting people important to me, and meeting new people. My dislikes are rapists, Sakura, and the colour orange. My goal is to become a strong kunoichi, and my dream is to marry a certain man one day." She blushed at the end and glanced at Naruto, although he didn't catch on.

Sasuke went. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are training, the colour black, and my friends. My dislikes are the Harpy, rapists, and people who lie. My goal is to help somebody rejoin the village, and my dream is to become strong enough to protect my loved ones." Everybody was surprised. Sasuke seemed like somebody without emotion and only the need for revenge. They didn't understand his acceptance towards the person they knew he was talking about, although they also didn't hate him for being forgiving.

"Alright. Now that we know each other, we can go. Meet tomorrow morning at training ground 7. And don't eat breakfast, unless you want to be puking," Kakashi said before eye-smiling before using the shunshin to get away.

"Everybody, listen up. Eat breakfast tomorrow. I have a feeling he's just tricking us," Naruto told them and they nodded. Naruto and Kushina shunshin'd away at that moment, leaving Sasuke brooding over the fact that he doesn't know how to shunshin.

* * *

An angry Kushina was not a fun Kushina. That's why Naruto was having so much fun. The reason for this was all Kakashi's fault. But Kushina wouldn't listen to reason at the moment. After all, Kakashi adjusted Naruto's sleeping position to make Kushina mad intentionally. Back to the matter, Naruto was having fun. That could also be said for Kushina even though she acted mad. There's never a dull day with Naruto. Right before Naruto let Kushina grab him, Kakashi appeared giggling and held his arms out. He grabbed Naruto's shirt collar, essentially choking him, and Kushina ran into his hand. With her face. Ow.

"Get a hold of yourself," Kakashi said in a deep voice to hide his giggles. "You need to go to the training ground. The test it about to start. In the meantime, I'm going to wait for something fun to happen." Kakashi eye smiled before he shunshin'd away.

"You god damn perverted Naruto! Why did you fondle my breasts like that?" Kushina exclaimed before fake crying.

"Kushi-Chan! I told you that I didn't do it! It was Kakashi, I tell you. Damn guys has a death wish." Naruto said in a huff. "Anyways, let's eat breakfast. I'm now completely sure that he was trying to trick us."

"How can you tell?" Kushina asked in growing interest.

"Because I said so," Naruto told her before she comically fell.

"Whatever, let's eat now. Ramen?"

"Why who do you think I am? I am the Prankster King of Konoha! I thrive off ramen! So I guess," Naruto exclaimed, Kushina falling comically again.

* * *

It was the time for Kakashi to show up, so three hours after he tells you. That's why the meeting place for his team is empty. They expected tardiness. "Sorry about that, I was lost on the journey o – Huh?"

Kakashi was confused. He thought he could show up late to prank his students but apparently, they expected that. The meeting place was empty. Until Naruto and Kushina shunshin'd into existence right next to him. Sasuke also chose now to walk up to the bridge. "Well, I guess we should get started now," Kakashi said, an aura of depression surrounding him.

* * *

The rules of the test were simple. Take the bells off of Kakashi's person. Seemed easy enough. Until you remember that Kakashi knows over a thousand jutsu, which gives him more than enough escapes. That wasn't a problem for Naruto, but it was for Kushina and Sasuke. Even if it wasn't a problem, Naruto still wanted to play around. He first started by figuring the meaning of the test. It was probably a test of speed and number of jutsu. Or maybe endurance? No. It had to be a simple meaning. It was probably teamwork. That makes sense.

Kakashi was staring down Naruto. He'd just been standing there even after it started. It confused and interested Kakashi. He'd assumed that Naruto would understand the point and go meet with his team. Or maybe Naruto wanted to end this quick. He probably could. He's been doing secret training the past year. It always gave off a lot of chakra. That's all Kakashi knew about it, and he doubts Naruto would keep something weak secretive, so he'd guess Naruto can end this quick. But that also doesn't seem like him. While this was going on in Kakashi's head, Naruto slipped away. As soon as Kakashi lost Naruto, he disappeared. He can't let Naruto get him by surprise.

* * *

"So, I figured out the point. We have to use teamwork to win. We have to hit him with surprise." Naruto told his team. They nodded in agreement. It was time to win.

The first thing they did was find Kakashi, which was quite simple. He had been standing upside down on a tree. The next thing they had to do was put their plan in motion. It had all started with Kushina jumping out into the clearing, staring down Kakashi. Kakashi, not entertained with the idea of fighting Kushina, pulled out his limited edition "Icha Icha Paradise". That angered Kushina. If he wouldn't take her serious, she would show him how strong she can be. It all started when she let out four chakra chains come from her back. It looked like a four legged spider. Each chain swinging independently while her eyes were filled with red. It looked like she was angry. Kakashi decided that he would take her serious. If he wouldn't, he'd be endangering his life.

Kushina stood with all four chakra chains sticking into the ground. Another two chains came from her back, acting as artificial arms. It was quite clear that she was mad. She charged at Kakashi, her two artificial arms extending back before exploding at sonic speeds towards Kakashi. He quickly substituted with a log, the log being disintegrated. Kakashi looked at his previous position with wide eyes. He was about to be hit again in his surprise, but Naruto stepped in front of Kushina, her chains disintegrating against her will for some strange reason.

"It's alright Kushina. Kakashi has always been like this. No need to get so angry." Naruto said, trying to calm her down. Kakashi watching in curiosity

That was when it happened. Kakashi heard the bells jingle and he turned around to find Sasuke with the two bells in his hand.

"Looks like it worked," Naruto snickered. Kakashi realized that this was all their plan. Distract him and take the bells. It was quite effective. He then looked at Kushina, kind of scared.

She was snickering also. "So, sensei. You liked my mock anger?" She asked.

"That was all fake? But you were about to hit me. What if I didn't kawarimi away in time?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"I was going to stop it before it hit, baka. I would never hit you with such a dangerous move. I have more control over my chains than you give me credit for." Kushina pouted. Such little faith in her from her father figure? She should've known.

"Well, no use in crying over spilled milk," Naruto said in a mocking wise voice.

"Agreed. I guess I should have more faith in your abilities. Anyways, I think you all deserve what I'm about to do. Congratulations. You are all now Genin," Kakashi said before eye-smiling and using a shunshin to tell the Hokage of his team's results.

It was good to be Naruto.

* * *

 **So how was that? I've been reading a lot on this site so I decided, hey. Why not try to write again? And I'm sorry, but I'm putting Dragon's Rage up for adoption. I had such intense writers block and I made it all wrong. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. Ja ne**


End file.
